Antimetabolites are a well known class of antineoplastic agents that function by interfering with nucleic acid synthesis and consequently, replication within the target cells. Some of these compounds structurally mimic biosynthetic precursors of the naturally occurring nucleic acids, which are essential for replication and cell survival. By replacing these precursors, but without exhibiting the same biological effect, these compounds disrupt replication resulting in the demise of the target cell.
Many antimetabolites have significant antiviral and antitumor activity and are incorporated in a variety of therapeutic regimens. But despite the therapeutic benefits of such compounds, their use is often accompanied by deleterious side effects, e.g. nausea, alopecia, and bone marrow depression. Accordingly, a great deal of interest has focused on synthesizing new analogues with improved therapeutic indexes.
We have recently discovered that boron containing nucleotides may be one class of improved nucleic acid analogues. Some exemplary boronated nucleotides are described in copending, commonly owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/443,781 of B. Spielvogel, A. Sood, I. Hall, and B. Ramsay-Shaw titled "Oligoribonucleoside and Oligodeoxyribonucleoside, Boranophosphates" and filed Nov. 30, 1989, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,198, which is incorporated herein by reference. There we describe, for example, boronated oligonucleotides that contain a boron functionality attached to internucleotide phosphorus.
Boron containing compounds are also useful in an antineoplastic regimen known as Boron Neutron Capture Therapy (BNCT). Soloway, A. H., Progress in Boron Chemistry; Steinberg, H., McCloskey, A. L. Eds.; the Macmillan Company: New York, 1964; Vol. 1, Chapter 4, 203-234. BNCT requires two components (Boron-10 and low energy thermal neutrons) for a radiotoxic reaction. The inherent advantage is that each component can be manipulated independently to produce the desired radiation effect. Boron-10 has a high cross section for thermal neutrons and after neutron capture, the particles generated, Li and .alpha., are relatively large by radiation standards and thus have a relatively short track in tissue, 10-14 microns. The Boron-10 is non-radioactive and for use in BNCT, its compounds do not have to be cytotoxic towards tumor cells. Thermal neutrons have such low energy that they cannot ionize boron components per se. Upon neutron capture, however, the energy generated is sufficient to destroy the cell. The problem in making this procedure clinically effective has stemmed not from the concept, per se, but from lack of knowledge in medicinal chemistry, nuclear engineering and physics, immunology, physiology and pharmacology. The present invention arose from our continued research on new boron-containing compounds having pharmaceutical activity.